J.T. Yorke
James Tiberius Yorke, known as J.T., (1989-2006) was a fictional character on Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Ryan Cooley. J.T Yorke J.T. was born in Toronto where he was raised by his mother. However, his grandmother began raising him after his father abandoned the family and his mother was not able to support him on her own. It's hinted that his parents had him during high school. and dated liberty and should stay with her until she think it is right . J.T. first attended Degrassi at the age of 12 (grade 7) and was best friends with Manny Santos and Emma Nelson. When he found out his friend Toby Isaacs transferred to the school for the school year, he became J.T.'s newest best friend. He was often considered the class clown. In the first episode, J.T teased Emma about her admiration for Jordan, but later helped her along with Manny and Toby, when Jordan attempted to rape her. Toby then asks J.T to run against stepsister Ashley for class president to annoy her. Ashley pays J.T eighty dollars to step down and he does. During all of this, Liberty Van Zandt developed a crush on J.T and bugged him. J.T pretended to be gay like Ashley's dad but he eventually came clean and Liberty was hurt but promised she wouldn't bug him. J.T also tries to raise a million dollars along with Spinner, Toby and Liberty but this plan falls through. However, he does come to an understanding with Liberty. In the final, J.T believes he has consumed ecstasy when in fact he has only taken aspirin. Ashley consumes the tablet and he agrees not to take drugs. Season 2 In the first episode, Toby tells J.T he is suited to Terri but he has a crush on Paige. J.T asks Paige out and she is paid to do so. Paige enjoys their date but is teased for flirting with him. After giving J.T his first kiss, Paige asks him if they can be friends for now. J.T and Toby also begin to share a locker but this does not go down well. Raditch sorts the pair's troubles out when Toby evicts J.T from their locker. Liberty then decides to do a project in Media Immersion on J.T and he calls her boring. Liberty gets back at J.T by decorating his locker and J.T is almost expelled for vandalism. In the end, Liberty owns up and gives a funny yet slightly embarrassing (on J.T's part) presentation. They make up. Liberty also discovers that J.T is good at sewing and he makes her a skirt. Liberty, by request of J.T. (who was afraid of his reputation being ruined by his sewing talent) takes the credit for his work but eventually tells people about J.T's talent. Toby teases J.T but when Emma, Kendra and Manny ask if he could make them some clothes, this stops. On the eve of Snake and Spike's wedding, J.T and Toby persuade Craig to call a stripper for Joey and they view the action from outside using a web camera. J.T is also being particularly disruptive in science class with Ms.Hatzilakos (whom he calls Ms. Hotzilakos) so she puts him on detention. His friends tease him about being teacher's pet and boring. J.T then offends and mocks Ms.H, so she ignores him. J.T later helps her with the guinea pigs and she says that he is a smart boy.Liberty still has a crush on J.T. so she forces him to go to the Hawaiian themed dance in exchange for her help in finals. He had a good time but stated that Liberty was his friend and that's how he wanted things to stay. Season 3 When Manny changes her image, J.T forgets about Paige and falls for her. J.T tries to get into the 'In Crowd' but he ditches Toby to achieve this. J.T teases Toby to look cool, and Toby is hurt. J.T continues to insult and use Toby but Toby still stands by him as his friend. When Toby gets fed up with being bullied, he blackmails J.T because he had a wet dream about Liberty. When J.T ditches him again, Toby announces his secret to the 'In Crowd' lunch table. J.T then appears in a commercial for fries to impress Manny. When he throws a huge party to show everyone, J.T is teased, and Manny pities him. J.T then thinks of asking Manny to the dance but he sees her with Craig, so he jumps to the wrong conclusion. Manny tells J.T that Craig was just checking up on her, and they become a couple. Season 4 J.T is still with Manny, but she soon breaks up with him because of his immaturity. In the aftermath of the shooting, Danny and J.T shun Toby for being friends with Rick. Manny soon convinces J.T that Toby has always been there for him and he just thought Rick deserved a chance - making J.T feel regretful of how he had treated Toby. Danny, J.T and Toby reconciled. J.T and Liberty then write a play to liven up the school and Mr. Raditch doesn't like some of the content. Liberty stands up to him and gets detention with J.T. In detention, J.T tells Liberty that what she did took guts and they kiss. From here on, they are a couple. Danny is not happy with their relationship and feels as though Liberty is too good for J.T. Danny realizes that J.T makes his sister happy so he doesn't cause any more trouble until season 5. Season 5 J.T. and Liberty got very close over the summer, and as J.T. said to Toby, they had sexual intercourse "dozens of times." Early in the school year, Liberty revealed that she was pregnant. J.T. eventually breaks up with Liberty for being too controlling, although he still wants to help out with the baby and promises Liberty he would never abandon her. However, they soon resume their relationship as they are still in love. Jay shows up at J.T.'s job at the pharmacy and tells him if he needs "real money", talk to him. J.T. reluctantly does and Jay tells him if he steals oxycodone from his job and sells it, it will be worth hundreds of dollars, enough to support him, Liberty, and the baby. Liberty is afraid to tell her parents of her pregnancy, as she fears they'll kick her out. J.T. buys an apartment for them and Liberty tells her parents she's moving in with him and that she's pregnant. She moves in with him against their wishes. However, the landlord needs first and last month's rent upfront, and J.T. doesn't have the money and doesn't want to steal again. Liberty finds out how J.T. got the money and is furious with him. J.T. gets more drugs and gives them to the dealer, and then overdoses on them due to his stress of losing Liberty, his job, Toby, and his family. He passes out, and Jay rushes him to the hospital. He awakens in a hospital bed and is put on suicide watch. Liberty is there with him and talks to him, eventually breaking up with him. She reveals that she is going to put the baby up for adoption when it is born. J.T. and Liberty aren't on speaking terms, but they are both friends with Toby. J.T. frequently asks Toby to check up on Liberty and make sure that she and the baby are okay, and report back. When Liberty is too stressed, J.T. tells Ms. Hatzilakos this and she doesn't allow Liberty to do all of her student council president duties. When Liberty's water breaks, J.T. is seen at the hospital too. He does not hold his newborn son, but does get a chance to see him. Liberty spends a little while with her baby before he is given to the adoptive parents. Toward the end of the year, during exam time, Liberty hears from her parents that the baby's adoptive parents are moving to Seattle, Washington. She and J.T. put together a "treasure box" of sorts of things that are important to them to give to the baby so that he will have something to remember them by. It is shown that the former couple are getting closer, as she calls him a "good person" and they share meaningful smiles. Season 6 In his senior year, J.T. met a new student named Mia Jones who had a daughter named Isabella. J.T. and Mia soon dated, and he became close with both of them. He got his job back as "PJ J.T." During a school girl's basketball game against Lakehurst High School, the Spirit Squad started fighting after Nic insulted Mia. J.T. hit Nic in the face with his mascot helmet, and was given a few weeks worth of detention. Nic told J.T. and Toby to sleep with one eye open. J.T. continued to date Mia, and later found out that she had dated Nic. Nic declared "war" on Degrassi, and J.T. declared war back. J.T., along with Danny and Derek, tried to recruit people to fight them, but nobody wanted to. Toby told them to just drop it, and that if it continued, it would just get worse. The guys didn't listen, and insisted on fighting. At the request of Mia, the guys didn't fight them, however. The Lakehurst guys later found Toby in the Degrassi courtyard, and beat him up, even breaking his arm. 'J.T.'s Death' Not too long after, on Liberty's birthday, Manny wanted to throw a party because Emma's parents were out of town, but they didn't have an excuse. J.T. suggested that she should throw Liberty a party for her birthday. Manny gave Liberty a makeover, and word got out that there was a party. While there, Liberty confessed to J.T. that she loved him. J.T. was startled to hear that (and he was put on the spot), so he told her that he was dating Mia. Liberty got mad and ran outside. J.T. found Toby and asked him for advice. He asked whether he should go for Mia or Liberty, because he liked both. Toby told him Liberty, because although Mia was a good person, Liberty had always been there for him. J.T. realized he still loved Liberty and ran outside to look for her. He didn't see her, but instead saw two thugs from Lakehurst there: Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempky. Johnny was urinating on J.T.'s car when J.T. stepped outside, and, while staying calm, said "You guy's slay me with your humor" . Drake pulled out a switchblade, and told J.T. to "Yeah mascot boy?" "laugh at this ", ran with it, and then stabbed J.T. in his back, puncturing his aorta. The two guys fled from the scene, and shortly after, Liberty saw the body and cried for help, being the last person to find him alive. Later at the hospital, the doctors informed Toby (who told them that he was J.T.'s brother, as the doctors could only release information over J.T. to his family) that there was nothing they could do, and that his "brother" was dead. Manny, Liberty, Emma, and Sean mourned the loss. At the time of his death J.T. was 17 years old. Aftermath Liberty had thought that JT only loved Mia but she was wrong. Toby thought of telling Liberty what JT had told him before he died, but Manny convinced him not to. Mia, Liberty, and Toby go to clean out his locker, Mia takes everything, and calls Liberty a robot. Toby gets it all back and states they're not ready. Toby took Liberty too relax, and they kissed. A day later J.T.'s funeral was held. A big memorial at Degrassi was held in remembrance, and Jimmy made t-shirts, with the proceeds going to the Yorke family. Mr. Simpson hosted the event, and many were in attendance. A slide show was put together by Spinner and Peter. Toby couldn't take it and told Mia that JT told him he still loved Liberty right before he was murdered. Liberty overheard, and decided to let Mia show the tape of just her, JT, and Isabella. Liberty breaks down and cries knowing JT loved her, and he was no longer alive. A few days later, there were several protests against Lakehurst by Degrassi students, telling them to "go home", in honor of J.T.'s death. During the Graduation of the Degrassi class of 2007 (J.T's class) Liberty walks to the bulletin board to see the old pictures of JT. In the end of graduation Liberty, Toby, Manny, and Emma (who were all close friends of J.T since the beginning) took a cap & went to the J.T. Yorke Memorial Garden, put a cap by his picture, & put the string on the other side considering him part of the graduating class.In Jane Says Part 2, it is shown that JT's memorial is still there. In a Degrassi mini, Liberty walks to the place where J.T was stabbed. Its been 6 months since he was killed and she is crying silently. Toby comes and finds her, telling her how he can't wait for the day that he doesn't have to wake up and realize that his best friend is gone. In a few seconds they are joined by Danny, Derek, Mia, Manny, and Emma. Manny tells her that they remember the death of J.T. Yorke. Paige shows up and says how he was part of her childhood. They all walk away sadly, remembering their forever gone friend. After everyone leaves, Danny walks back, and puts the "penis pump" from Season 4 on the death place. The camera zooms into the candle that Liberty left and the flowers that mark their friend's death place. Rest In Peace J.T (James Tiberius) Yorke - 1989 to 2006.Degrassi Will Miss You. Relationships *Paige Michalchuk **Start Up: "When Doves Cry, Part 2" (201) **Broke Up: "When Doves Cry, Part 2" (201) ***Reason: Paige only wanted to "date up" and only went out with JT to get money from her friends, but JT still got a kiss. *Manny Santos **Start Up: "Our House" (321) **Broke Up: "Mercy Street" (404) ***Reason: Manny believes that J.T. was too immature. *Liberty Van Zandt **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Voices Carry, Part 2" (412) ***Broke Up: "Foolin'" (504) ****Reason: Liberty is too controlling. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Turned Out, Part 1" (507) ***Broke Up: "Turned Out, Part 2" (508) ****Reason: J.T. attempts suicide by overdosing on Oxycodone. Mia Jones *Start Up: "Eyes Without A Face, Part 1" (605) *Ends: "Rock This Town" (611) **Reason: J.T. was murdered by Lakehurst thugs, although it is hinted that he was going to break up with Mia for Liberty. Yorke, J.T.